<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Watching Over You by focusonspn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624803">Angel Watching Over You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusonspn/pseuds/focusonspn'>focusonspn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Comfort fic, Fluff, M/M, Sam crying, cas being the best bf alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusonspn/pseuds/focusonspn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt goes wrong, Sam finds some comfort in his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel Watching Over You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>after more than 6 months without writing a single word for a fic, idk how but this came out in three hours. i hope y'all like it, and also thank u so much to my friend macaroni who looked this over for me &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon was high in the sky, bright stars painting the deep black around it, highlighting what looked like a frigid night.</p><p>Chilly air was flooding through the bunker hallways and sneaking under the bedroom door, making Sam cuddle closer Cas’ warm chest. They were both lying on Sam’s bed and under the white covers. </p><p>Sam never seemed as small as he did now; his big body shaped into a ball tucked in Cas’s side. His left arm was folded over the angel’s waist while his head was resting on his dress shirt covered chest. </p><p>The day didn’t go as expected, the hunt went wrong and victims’ lives couldn’t be saved. The drive home was quiet, both brothers lost in their own thoughts and regrets, and Sam holding back his tears until the moment he could let go in the loneliness of his bedroom.</p><p>What a surprise it was when he found Castiel on his bed, resting his back on the headboard and watching some TV show on Netflix. Sam’s shoulders dropped with a relaxed sigh, and Cas already knew what he needed. The defeated look on his face and his watery eyes were speaking for themselves. </p><p>No words were needed as Sam cried his pain and regrets away on the angel’s chest. Cas’ fingertips ran through the long locks on his boyfriend’s head while at the same time his other hand caressed his back with a comforting touch.</p><p>“You wanna talk about it?” Cas asked after a while. Sam sobs stopped minutes ago, and Cas wiped away the remaining tears on his cheeks with his thumbs.</p><p>“No. Not right now.” He tightened his arms in a closer hug and pressed his head even more on Castiel’s chest. “I’m tired.”</p><p>Cas’ didn’t need to hear any more, letting the subject go for now and even forever. Sam would talk about it when he was ready or maybe never, moving on to the next problem in their lives and letting this failed hunt in the past.</p><p>With Castiel running his fingers through his brunette hair, Sam fell asleep with his head stuck in the comfort of his boyfriend's chest. He slept in peace because he knew that no matter what, Cas was with him. His favorite angel was always watching over him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u so much for reading !! tell me what you think in the comments and leave me kudos if you liked it :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>